Sex and Sleepovers
by Molerina17
Summary: Blossom is out with her family while Buttercup gets invited to sleep over at Bubbles' house and things get a little out of hand when Buttercup reveals something to Bubbles. Based on the Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z fanfic with a BubblesxButtercup ship.


It wasn't obvious that Buttercup had a crush on Bubbles, She was great at keeping things a secret including the fact that she liked both guys and girls which only Blossom and Bubbles knew about. She never told her parents because she was afraid of what they would do, and her brothers would only taunt her for her preference. So Buttercup was always secretive to everyone no matter what. One night while Blossom was out with her family, Bubbles invited Buttercup for a sleepover at her house "Me, a sleepover? No way!" Buttercup said in her usual tone of voice "Please Buttercup?" Bubbles said, "Blossom has plans and we never get to hang out." "Of course we do." Buttercup replied "It's just that…" she sighed "I'll tell you tonight, Bubbles Ok?" "Ok." Bubbles answered, "Buttercup has never done that before." Bubbles thought as she walked home "I wonder why?" The raven skateboarded home and hurried to her room in a flash closing the door behind her. She felt her heart beating fast at the sound of hearing her crush asked her to sleep over tonight "Maybe I will tell Bubbles how I feel about her." Buttercup thought "Just thinking about her makes me horny." she said to herself just then her phone rang; It was a text message from Bubbles.

BBLS: So aren't you coming

Buttercup thought about it but decided she should go.

BTRCP: Yeah I guess I am

As she had guessed Bubbles was ecstatic.

BBLS: Great! I'll see you later.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was planning to get her room ready for Buttercup "Now, which one should I wear?" She said to herself about which PJ's to wear but finally choosing a light blue silky pair which she liked that matched her slippers very well "Bubbles," her grandmother said, "Your friend is here." Bubbles ran down the stairs to see Buttercup at the doorway "Oh my gosh you're here!" she said excitedly "Easy there," Buttercup said as Bubbles grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to her room "Well, this is it." Bubbles said as Buttercup began to roll out her sleeping bag "So, what do you wanna do?" The chipper blonde asked "Well, is there anything to do that is not like girly? The raven sassed "How about Truth or Dare?" Bubbles suggested, "Sure, why not." Buttercup answered "You first Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Bubbles said, "Ok, But let me warn you, this will be risky." Buttercup thought about it and then said: "I dare you to tell me one of your most embarrassing moments." Bubbles' eyes widened as she thought about it "Ok," she started "there was this one time when I was little when I spilled water on my skirt and it looked like I wet myself. Everyone laughed at me and it still haunts me." Buttercup just laughed "You, the most popular girl in school getting laughed at, how hilarious." "It's not that funny." Bubbles sighed "Man, I gotta tell Blossom tomorrow." The raven smirked "Alright, your turn," the blonde smiled "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Buttercup said lowly "Bubbles," she sighed "I need to talk to you about something." Bubbles looked at her in confusion "What is it?" she asked, "Ever since we became The Powerpuff Girls, I've started having feelings for you emotionally and physically." Buttercup was glad to get that off her chest but she was worried about Bubbles' reaction though "Wow, Buttercup" Bubbles said "I never knew you felt that way about me." the raven looked at the blonde with sad eyes "I just wanted you to know that I have a crush on you and that I just want you to be happy." Bubbles just smiled and took Buttercup's hand "I understand, it's hard to tell someone you like them, even if every boy wants to be with you." Buttercup giggled at the thought "Yeah, you can say that again." The girls both laughed until they were out of breath

"Bubbles," Buttercup asked placing her hand on Bubbles' cheek "I want to show you how much I care for you." the blonde just looked at her feeling her heart slowly get faster "Can I do that?" Buttercup asked with a smile seeing Bubbles nuzzle into her palm "Yes please." Bubbles said softly. The raven placed a kiss onto the blonde's soft lips making Bubbles deepen the kiss in desperation letting Buttercup put her tongue into her mouth causing her to moan a little bit and wrap her arms around the raven's neck. Buttercup slowly made her way to Bubbles' neck kissing and biting it gently "B-Buttercup?" Bubbles moaned; the raven stopped what she was doing and looked up "What is it, Bubbles? Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Bubbles giggled at her worry "No it's just, It feels so good." Buttercup was relieved but she still wanted Bubbles' consent "Do you want me to keep going?" the blonde just smiled "'Yes please." the raven kissed her on the cheek and went back to ravishing the blonde's neck leaving Bubbles a moaning mess. Buttercup made her way to her ear and whispered "Take your top off." before gently nibbling her ear Bubbles slowly took her top off leaving the raven in awe at her beauty "You're so beautiful, baby." she said leaving the blonde speechless as Bubbles started removing Buttercup's T-shirt "So are you." Bubbles blushed as she placed a kiss on her neck and laid her chin on Buttercup's shoulder "I want you to touch me." the blonde whispered as the raven began to rub her back and sit her up so that Bubbles was on her lap and she could get a full view of her developing breasts Buttercup put one hand on a breast, and massaged it gently while her mouth was sucking the other breast in sync. Bubbles loved the attention she was getting but thought to give her lover some attention as well; so she moved off of Buttercup's lap to caress her breasts as well "Bubbles, you don't have to do this." the raven said "I want to." the blonde replied as she kissed her and placed her on the bed "There, is that comfy?" "Very." Buttercup responded letting out a soft moan as Bubbles continued to kiss her passionately; "Bubbles," Buttercup said "Hmm?" the blonde said still kissing her "I love you." "I love *kiss* you too, Buttercup," she replied letting their tongues fight for dominance in this romantic game; the raven slowly slid her hands into Bubbles' pajama bottoms and began to feel her bubbly ass underneath and removed them so that she could remove the bottoms altogether; Bubbles didn't seem to notice one bit.

"Can I try something?" Buttercup asked removing her jeans so that they were both completely naked "Of course," she said "But what?" "You'll see." Buttercup said seductively as she kissed Bubbles from her lips down to her opening but not at that spot just yet as the raven wanted to tease her first. She placed her hands on each side of her butt and slowly licked her thighs to where her legs and torso met "Ahhh-h, Buttercup!" Bubbles moaned placing her hands into Buttercup's raven locks as the raven kissed the blondes clit beginning her session. Buttercup began to lick Bubbles' opening in long strokes wanting to taste every inch of her "Baby, you taste so good." Buttercup moaned letting her own pussy grind against the sheets; Bubbles loved the way the raven was eating her out but she wanted Buttercup to also feel good "Buttercup?" she looked up from her meal and wondered what she wanted "I think I know how we can make this work" the blonde said "Yeah, I guess you're right." The raven, replied as they switched places and saw Bubbles slowly move her ass to her face letting her get even more access as Bubbles began to eat her friend out as well "You taste good too." Bubbles said "Don't r-remind me." Buttercup moaned as they both were getting orally stimulated by each other. Bubbles then sat up and turned around so that way she was facing Buttercup. She climbed onto her lap wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck as she felt safety in her friend's arms; the raven lifted her head up so that she could kiss her and hold her tightly that's when she felt Bubbles slowly grinding on her while they kissed and soon were grinding each other in a scissoring position

"Aaahh Bubbles, Fuck!"

"Buttercup, d-don't stop!"

"Bubbles, I'm getting close!"

"Me too Buttercup let's do it together!"

Bubbles and Buttercup were out of breath, and in each other's arms slowly getting their voice back "So," Buttercup said, "Did you like it?" Bubbles looked at her with dreamy eyes "Yeah, I loved it." "I'm glad." Buttercup smiled and kissed her on the lips "Bubbles, I really do love you." the raven spoke "And I love you too" the blonde said, "I love it when you call me baby." Bubbles remarked, "can you..keep doing that?" Buttercup giggled "Of course, that's what you do during a relationship." "So I guess we're girlfriends now right?" the blonde asked, "Yup, you're all mine!" Buttercup smirked giving Bubbles lots of kisses making her giggle. Bubbles soon covered them both in the blankets and turned off her light while Buttercup held Bubbles in her arms placing a kiss on her forehead "I love you, Baby." she whispered feeling the blonde snuggle up to her "I love you too."


End file.
